A Force of Darkness
by xSimplyCreativex
Summary: "This isn't you," Peter said in a low voice. "It's that thing. It's controlling you." He took a step forward, but Gwen's scream made him freeze in place. He knew it was Venom's way of telling him not to move. "This is me. I'm a force of darkness. You can't stop me, Spiderman, and you can't save her either!" * movie version* *violence and adult themes*


**A/N: For those of you who are waiting me to update on my Reign fic, I promise I'm working on it! It'll be updated very soon!oh btw here's a spiderman fic! It takes place after TASM but before TASM2! As you could already guess, it's based on the movie version! Hope you enjoy! There will be no a/n at the bottom so let me say it now...review pwease. BTW: I did a major change! i know that Eddie is Venom, but it made more sense for Flash to be Venom and not agent Venom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TASM...):**

* * *

He saw Gwen make her way into the library. She had many books in her hands, and as she was making her way into the library a guy bumped into her. Not just any guy. It was Flash. Books covered the floor, and Peter could almost feel Gwen's annoyance. Flash quickly picked up all the books from the floor, and handed them to Gwen. Peter used his keen hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, Gwen," Flash apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Gwen replied. She looked at Flash and her brows furrowed. "Flash, what are you doing?" Now it was Flash's turn to be confused. "Huh?" Was all he said.

"What are you doing at the library?" Gwen continued. "It's not exactly your favorite place in the world."

"Oh!" Flash realized her confusion. "Believe it or not, I checked out a book, but it was due so..."

"Oh, really? What book was it?"

"It was for Biology. I needed to study and get my grades up."

"And did you study?" Gwen raised one eyebrow.

Flash chuckled. "Umm, I just haven't had time..."

Gwen nodded. "I see. Well, see you later, Flash." Gwen went back into the library.

Peter sighed, and put his mask back on. It's been weeks since he's been able to be around Gwen. "Able" as in being around her in peace without worrying about his promise. Although he has slipped and has accidentally kissed her in the last few weeks, and maybe they might have gone on dates, but then he would say it was all a mistake, and he would see her face and would want to kiss her again; he wouldn't. Ever since he made his promise, he checks on her everyday. Yes, it may seem a little stalk-ish, but he will take what he can get. At least he has memories. A memory of them kissing for the first time. A memory of her tending his wounds after he fought with the lizard. Her hands were so gentle, soft, loving. Peter sighed again. God, this is so hard. The situation becomes even harder after he thinks of the many moments he shared with Gwen, and the ones he imagines. Before Gwen even started to talk to him, he had this humongous crush on her. He would always imagine talking to her, and when he finally did, his imagination went wild. He started imagining her lips against his, and when that kiss actually happened, he started imagining more things.

Peter shakes his head. He needs to not think for a while. Peter looks out into the city. Although he's on the roof of a building, there is another building in front of him that blocks the breath taking view. So sitting peacefully and staring off into nothing is out, but who said he wanted to do that anyways? Right now he wants to feel weightless. He wants to feel like he's flying. Peter smiles beneath his mask. It's time to go for a swing.

* * *

Peter makes his way into the classroom with his head down.

"Parker," the teacher said, "Late again?" Peter raised his head to look at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mrs," Peter responded. The teacher gave him a look. "What have I said about calling me 'Mrs', Mr. Parker?" The teacher chastised.

"Sorry, Mrs. Wicks," Peter apologized. "I promise-"

"Again with the promises you just can't keep," Mrs. Wicks exclaimed. At that sentence Peter felt his stomach do a double flip, and he could swear he heard Gwen take in a breath. "Take a seat," the teacher finished the conversation. Peter made his way to his seat, and as he passed, Gwen looked away and out to the window. He took his seat behind Gwen and set his backpack down. This was complete torture. Everyday he had to sit behind her and smell her magnificent scent, but today something more was added on to the torture.

Flash.

Flash transferred into this class three days ago and sat across the classroom, but today he sat in an empty desk next to Gwen. Peter saw as Flash passed a note to Gwen. She hesitated before reaching out to it. Flash watched her with a smile and Gwen returned a smile after reading the note. Peter gritted his teeth and accidentally broke the pencil he was holding. He let out a small breath and reached down to get another pencil from his backpack. As he came back up he saw Flash staring at Gwen's thighs. Peter felt his hands shake, and he suddenly felt an intense hatred towards Flash...and skirts.

The minutes went by, and it took all of Peter's force of will not to beat the living crap out of Flash. Seriously, the dude would keep on looking over at Gwen. He would look at her from head to toe. When his eyes would linger too long on Gwen's thighs, Peter would cough obnoxiously and Flash would come out of the spell he was in. At one point Peter thought, 'Horny bastard.' The good thing is that Gwen didn't even talk to him for the rest of the class. She was too focused on her school work.

Peter jumped in his seat when the bell rang. Finally, torture's over.

Oh, wait. Spoke too soon.

He saw Flash catch up to Gwen in the hallway. He would have used his keen hearing, but the jealousy didn't even let him think. He saw Gwen hand Flash a piece of paper and then she walked off. What the hell is in that piece of paper? Her phone number? Her address? A time and place? He wasn't going to stand there and wonder about it. He started speed walking until he was close enough to Gwen. He was walking right behind her. He grabbed her by the elbow and turned her to face his direction. The motion was so fast she could barely get out a "What?-" before he opened the janitor's closet. He quickly made his way in and yanked Gwen after him. He closed the door and turned his attention back to Gwen.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," She said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Peter responded.

"I heard there was a fire in an apartment building, and Spiderman came to the rescue. Did you get hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I mean, yes. But I heal...very fast."

"Right. I forget. Is Peter Parker okay?"

Peter stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he started to shake his head.

"Why?" Gwen said in a worried voice while he shook his head.

Peter stopped shaking his head and looked at Gwen. He cupped Gwen's face in his hands and kissed her softly. He brushed his lips against hers, but then he deepened the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, and they moved perfectly along with his.

He hadn't kissed her in two weeks, but it felt like years to him. He let all the jealousy, desperation, and love flow out of him and into the kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. She was breathing heavily. His hands were still cupping her beautiful face. He let one hand trace down her neck. She shivered at his touch. "Because," he said, his hand had already traced her shoulder and was now going down bare her arm, " it pains me to see other guys flirt with you." His hand had reached her hand, and their fingers intertwined. Gwen let out a breath and looked at him in confusion, but then realized what he meant.

"There's nothing going on between me and Flash." She told Peter.

"I know, but he obviously wants something to do with you."

"That doesn't matter, because I don't want anything of that sort with Flash."

"What did you give Flash in the hallway?" He asked.

Gwen sighed. "The note he gave me in class."

"What did the note say?"

"Peter, why does it matter?"

"It just does."

"It doesn't matter-"

"-yes it does!"

"No it doesn't. It's-"

"It matters."

"Just a-"

"I just want to know."

"Stupid note. Peter-"

"If it's stupid then why don't you just tell me-"

"Because it's stupid."

"Tell me."

"Why does this matter?!"

"Because I love you, Gwen! And I hate to see other boys smile at you the way Flash did! I hate the way he looks at you-"

"Peter-"

"By the way, he's such a- such a- such a-"

"Seriously, Pete-"

"-Horny bastard. He wouldn't stop staring at some places of your body. What the hell? He could have made it a little bit less obvious! I need to buy that guy some shades!"

"Peter!" Gwen said in an annoyed voice. "You don't have to worry about what was in the note. It doesn't matter now. It never mattered."

Peter swallowed back his jealousy. Gwen sighed.

"Sorry," Peter said with his head down.

"Peter, look at me." Peter did as she ordered. "I love you. You have always been so...kind to me. You have always respected me, and I appreciate that," Gwen smiled at him and touched his cheek with one of her hands while the other one was still holding on to his hand. "I just want you to know that you have my permission." Peter's lips parted. "If what you need is my permission, I give it to you." It took Peter a couple of seconds to realize what she meant. Peter wasn't a virgin, an he knew Gwen wasn't one either. How did he know? Because they had already...done it. Peter never told Gwen he lost his virginity to her, and he wasn't quite sure if she lost her virginity to him. He just didn't think it would be right to touch her again after his promise, but he was tired of holding back. She did give him permission, right? Peter kissed Gwen once again. The kiss was automatically passionate. His arms encircled her waist and his hands were resting on her lower back. He pulled her closer. Her hands were around his neck once again. His lips moved along with hers. Gwen bit his lower lip and he groaned in response. He broke the kiss and slowly traced her jawline with kisses. While still kissing, he took one step forward and Gwen's back hit a shelf. Peter sensed something was about to fall from the shelf above Gwen's head. He couldn't just step back and bring Gwen with him so the thing would miss her head. The closet was way too small for him to do that, so he quickly spun 180 degrees to change positions. He felt something heavy fall on his head and he winced in pain. A gallon of bleach fell to floor.

"Ow," Peter said as he touched the top of his head.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter said with a smile.

Gwen smiled back at him. "Thank you, Peter." Peter was about to move closer to Gwen, but then the closet door swung open. Both of them jumped in surprise, and looked over at the school janitor.

"What the hell is going on?!" The janitor exclaimed.

"Uh," Peter couldn't really find a worthy excuse. "What...do you mean?"

"What do I mean?!" The janitor's face was turning red. "Why are you in the janitors closet and not in class?!"

"Whaaaaaat?" Peter said lamely. "We're in the janitors closet? I thought this was health class. Sorry. C'mon, Gwen. Out we go." Peter grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her out of the janitors closet. They quickly jogged out of the janitor's sight. When they were safe and free from the janitor's wrath, Peter started to laugh. Gwen giggled along with him.

"I think he bought it," Peter said sarcastically. He realized they were still holding hands.

"I need to get to class," Gwen said.

"Oh, yeah. Me, too."

"I'll see you later?" Gwen said in a hopeful voice. Peter nodded, and a grin started to appear on his face. Gwen gave him a peck on the lips and let go of his hand. "Bye," she said as she turned around and headed to class.

The feeling of being watched surfaced again. Peter turned around to see if anyone was around, but he didn't find anyone. He was in the safety of his bedroom. This feeling has been going on for days now, but every time he looked around, no one was there. Peter shook his head deciding it was all in his head. He quickly took off his Spiderman suit. Dodging bullets and stopping criminals from robbing banks didn't really take a lot out of him, but it did make him hungry. He grabbed his phone, which was laying on the bed, and dialed Gwen.

"Peter?" She answered.

"Um, hey," Peter responded. "Do you wanna go out for some lunch?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Cafe Cluny."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

Peter hung up and quickly put on a tee shirt, jeans, a jacket, and his backpack. He quickly left the house hoping to escape the feeling of being watched, but what he didn't know was that it wasn't just a feeling.


End file.
